The Sponsored Research Infrastructure Support Program (SRISP) seeks support from the EARDA (OD-94- 002) to develop a comprehensive office of sponsored research with a special emphasis in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. The principal investigator is Nathaniel B. White, Jr., Extramural Associate (EA), completing the program in the summer of 1993. The co-principal investigator of the project is Dr. William A. Hayes, Assistant Vice President for Academic Affairs, whose office has been given the responsibility by the President of the college to develop the Office of Sponsored Research (OSR). Understanding that a comprehensive office of sponsored research is a key component in the development of an effective research program, Morehouse College requests support from NIH to develop such an office. The office would provide support to faculty and students in pursuing research and training opportunities, by focusing on the full range of services needed from the pre-award stage to the post award/implementation stage. Cognizant that such an office requires more resources than are provided by the EARDA, the support under the EARDA is requested for the first year to provide for 50 percent release time for the EA and a half time administrative position to support the development of the office. Morehouse will provide the other half of the administrative position, and 75 percent time for the co-principal investigator. Objectives in the first year include: 1. Identifying opportunities for funding for the OSR and for faculty in the biomedical and the behavioral sciences. 2.Support for faculty already involved in research efforts [e.g., MBRS grant (NIH) and the MIRDP grant (NIMH)]. 3. Development of a handbook for faculty of all policies and procedures for sponsored research projects. 4. Identifying collaborative research opportunities (e.g., minority supplements, summer research opportunities) for faculty. 5. Increasing the number of new applications that are submitted in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. 6. Holding grant workshops to interest new faculty in responding to opportunities. 7. Work with advisory committee to create incentives for increasing faculty participation in the research. The advisory committee, composed of key faculty from departments that are involved in research, will provide significant input into this process.